A wireless transceiver operating in an up-link carrier aggregation (UL-CA) mode with two high power transmit signals simultaneously passing through a main transistor-based switch presents a challenging linearity constraint for the main transistor-based switch in an ON-state. A native linearity of a main transistor-based switch passing two high power transmit signals simultaneously does not on its own meet linearity requirements of UL-CA standards. As such, there is a need for an apparatus that includes the main transistor-based switch and a linearization network for the main transistor-based switch that cancels enough non-linear distortion generated by the main transistor-based switch to meet linearity requirements of UL-CA standards.